Tu vas me détruire
by Pull-Marine
Summary: Songfic. Ryan répète une chanson à l'auditorium. Ce n'est jamais une bonne idée de se confondre avec son personnage. Jamais.


**Salut !**

**Je fouillais dans mes dossier et j'ai retrouvé cette songfic qui commence à dater...je crois qu'elle a été écrite l'année dernière. Enfin bref, c'est juste comme ça, parce que je ne voulais pas non plus la laisser pourrir, mais c'est pas du grand art non plus.**

**NB : J'avais à la base écrit la fiction en anglais sur une chanson française, donc. Finalement je suis revenu à la langue de Molière, résultat : une chanson française pour des personnages parlant français dans un univers aussi américano-américain qu'High School Musical, ça fait bizarre. [Me rends compte que c'est le même problème que les chansons françaises que je place dans mes fanfics sur Glee...irrécupérable xD]**

* * *

Une fois de plus, Ryan se trouvait seul à répéter. Pas qu'il s'en plaignît, bien au contraire : le fait que Sharpay ne soit jamais là, il ne le prenait pas pour du désintéressement. Non, bien au contraire il se sentait plus professionnel, plus mature que sa sœur perpétuellement en quête d'un regard extérieur.

Seule était restée Kelsi, qui se contentait de jouer l'accompagnement au piano. Le morceau était une des plus belles chansons de Notre-Dame de Paris : _Tu vas me détruire_. Le rôle de Frollo était le préféré de Ryan certes, il n'avait pas le charme de Phébus, et n'inspirait pas la pitié comme Quasimodo, mais, des deux, il avait le rôle le plus complexe L'amour de Quasimodo pour Esméralda était pur et absolu : très facile à jouer. Celui de Phébus se limitait à une attirance sexuelle, voire un adultère. Mais Frollo devait faire face à ses propres tabous, il devait se battre contre lui-même et se convaincre sans cesse que sa quête de science valait bien l'oubli de la chair des femmes. Cette chanson était une des plus torturées de toute la comédie musicale : Ryan n'avait pas l'intention de la bâcler.

_Cet océan de passion _

_Qui déferle dans mes veines _

_Qui cause ma déraison _

_Ma déroute, ma déveine _

_Doucement j'y plongerai _

_Sans qu'une main me retienne _

_Lentement je m'y noierai _

_Sans qu'un remords ne me vienne _

« Merde » laissa-t-il échapper. Il s'excusa auprès de Kelsi et lui demanda de tout reprendre depuis le début. Il n'avait pas à se préoccuper de questions de justesse ou d'articulation du français : ces problèmes-là étaient réglés depuis longtemps. Mais tout cela sonnait faux. Il avait l'impression de singer les émotions des premiers chanteurs : il laissait d'ordinaire cette habitude à ceux qui chantent sous la douche. Kelsi rejoua donc, mais cette fois Ryan s'arrêta encore plus haut, à « déraison » : quelque chose ne marchait pas, tout sonnait trop faux.

« Je vais essayer un peu a capella, désolé de te faire perdre du temps »

Kelsi fit signe que ce n'était pas grave, il se campa sur le proscenium et entonna le refrain :

_Tu vas me détruire _

_Tu vas me détruire _

_Et je vais te maudire _

_Jusqu'à la fin de ma vie _

_Tu vas me détruire _

_Tu vas me détruire _

_J'aurais pu le prédire _

_Dès le premier jour _

_Dès la première nuit _

Il soupira, ce n'était guère mieux. Pourquoi ce malaise ? Il avait parfaitement cerné le personnage : s'en imprégner de devrait pas être si dur que ça. Et pourtant….il retenta quelques mesures, cette fois ci en y mettant toute sa force et toute son émotion.

_Tu vas me détruire_

_Tu vas me détruire_

_Tu vas me détruire _

Il se retira une fois encore dans ses pensées. Kelsi entreprit de jouer la chanson entièrement au piano, sans essayer le moindre écart vis-à-vis de la partition. Le résultat était aussi régulier que froid, académique, distant.

« C'est ce que tu as l'impression de chanter, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui », soupira Ryan qui entre-temps s'était allongé sur la scène, les yeux dans les rideaux suspendus.

La compositrice vint s'asseoir à coté de lui, les jambes en tailleurs, la mine pensive.

« Tu sais…je pense que le problème, c'est que tu places Frollo beaucoup trop loin de toi » énonça-t-elle lentement.

« J'ai déjà joué un SDF alcoolique quand j'avais douze ans, et tout le monde a reconnu que j'avais été magnifique » répondit, atone, un Ryan aux yeux fixes.

Sans trop se préoccuper de l'enfance d'artiste que son ami avait pu avoir, Kelsi poursuivit.

« Ca ne devrait pas être difficile de te mettre à sa place, non ? »

« Comment ça ? »

« Eh bien…ce désir condamné que le personnage ne s'avoue pas à lui-même…cette attirance maladive pour un objet désiré de tous… »

Ryan se redressa brusquement, et la regarda avec des yeux particulièrement éloquents. Leur message était « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Je ne sais pas à quoi ou à qui tu fais allusion mais tu te trompes. Non, d'accord, tu as entièrement raison. Mais n'en rajoute pas. » Kelsi sourit gentiment, sans donc en rajouter trop.

Elle se rassit au piano et commença l'introduction du morceau.

Ryan se releva. Les insinuations de Kelsi grandissaient en lui à toute vitesse, comme ces plantes grimpantes qui s'insinuent à travers le béton pour fleurir dans les garages et les chambres fortes. La réponse était si simple, le parallèle était si évident…mais consciemment il l'avait évité. Il ne devait jouer que Frollo amoureux d'Esméralda, pas Ryan Evans amoureux de Troy Bolton. Si on commençait à mélanger vie et théâtre, on courait à sa perte, on devenait fou. Et pourtant, ce serait tellement simple…Pourquoi ne pas essayer ?

Il fit un signe à la pianiste, les yeux dans le vague.

_Cet océan de passion _

Tout en chantant, il pensa à Troy. A sa peau si finement dorée.

_Qui déferle dans mes veines _

A ses yeux, à son corps parfait. Son sourire aussi…

_Qui cause ma déraison _

_Ma déroute, ma déveine _

Tous ces regards moqueurs, quand ce n'était pas des saccages de son casier il y avait aussi ces moments de flottement subtils où un sourire du basketteur lui faisait se faire des films, tous moins réalistes les uns que les autres.

_Doucement j'y plongerai _

_Sans qu'une main me retienne _

_Lentement je m'y noierai _

_Sans qu'un remord ne me vienne _

Il se sentait si seul. Sharpay en serait folle de rage, et Kelsi ne faisait que supposer la vérité. Seul. Seul face à la foule des autres lycéens qui le voyaient comme un paria, seul face à ses sentiments qu'il était trop faible pour supporter seul.

_Tu vas me détruire_

_Tu vas me détruire_

_Tu vas me détruire _

Ses yeux commencèrent à briller. Pourquoi avait-il ouvert cette porte dans son esprit ? Cette chanson n'en valait pas la peine. C'était une idée stupide, de s'ouvrir autant pour un projet du lycée. Et pourtant, il fallait continuer, à tout prix.

_Mon péché, mon obsession _

_Désir fou qui me tourmente _

_Qui me tourne en dérision _

_Qui me déchire et me hante _

Assez. C'en était assez. Les larmes avaient commencé à courir sur ses joues et rien ne semblait pouvoir les arrêter. C'était un péché, c'était une obsession. C'était une passion insupportable qu'il avait pourtant toujours su contenir et qu'il laissait s'exprimer sur un coup de tête. L'auditorium n'était pas le bon endroit pour un débordement comme le sien. Il devrait s'arrêter, il le sait, il en meurt d'envie, et pourtant les paroles de la chanson continuent à se déverser d'elle-même dans le grand vide des sièges en velours.

_Petite marchande d'illusion _

_Je ne vis que dans l'attente _

_De voir voler ton, jupon _

_Et que tu danses et tu chantes _

La chanson n'avait plus rien à voir avec lui à présent. Pourquoi continuer alors que ses yeux étaient rouges et que des larmes coulaient librement ? Il se sentait ridicule. Il haïssait Kelsi. Tout était tellement absurde, ça n'avait aucun sens.

_Moi qui me croyais l'hiver _

_Me voici un arbre vert _

_Moi qui me croyais de fer _

_Contre le feu de la chair _

_Je m'enflamme et me consume _

_Pour les yeux d'une étrangère _

_Qui ont bien plus de mystère _

_Que la lumière de la lune _

En chantant le dernier refrain, il sentit son cœur lâcher sur les derniers .Que ça s'arrête, pitié, faites que ça s'arrête.

_Tu vas me détruire _

_Tu vas me détruire _

_J'aurais pu le prédire _

_Dès le premier jour _

_Dès la première nuit_

_Tu vas me détruire_

_Tu vas me détruire_

_Tu vas me détruire_

Les notes de piano continuèrent un peu puis se turent, laissant le théâtre vide de tout son autre que les respirations muettes des deux lycéens.

Il y eut un long silence il fut finalement brisé par Kelsi.

« Eh bien, c'était… »

« A chier », la coupa Ryan, la voix blanche.

Se rapprochant, la jeune fille ne savait pas sur quel pied danser. Elle avait entendu la voix de Ryan, et en ce moment elle priait pour que cela ne fasse partie que d'un sublime jeu d'acteur…

« Ryan je suis désolée…je n'aurais pas du dire ça. »

« Non, effectivement…Excuse-moi, tu peux me laisser seul ? La répétition est terminée. J'éteindrai les lumières ».

La porte claqua, le chanteur laissa sa tête reposer contre ses genoux qu'il serrait fermement dans ses bras.

Tu vas me détruire…

Tu vas me détruire…

Tu vas me détruire.


End file.
